Dean Winchester wasnt suppose to die
by I Will Be King
Summary: Cas discovers the truth about Dean, does he stay or does he go? [ set after the season finale, which I'm still crying about by the way]


**YOU EITHER DIE A HERO OR YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOURSELF BECOME THE VILLAIN.**

* * *

Cas had been through a lot this year with being exiled from Heaven, being forced to become a human and realize just how much of a challenge everyday human life was; killing his brothers and sisters; he was abandoned at his time of need, then he watched as Dean took the Mark of Cain, witnessing Dean battle with his Demons;and yet in the end he was bad guys as his brothers and sisters but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

Metatron's voice echoed through Castiel's mind over and over again.

_"...To save Dean Winchester..." _

_"...it was all about saving one human, right? " _

_"Well, guess what? He's dead too." _

It couldn't be real, Dean wasn't suppose to die. This wasn't suppose to happen, they were suppose to win, they were the good guys; the good guys always win. The pain in Cas' heart was real; he couldn't find anything to say or do. He needed to see Dean, he needed to save Dean .

After Metatron was taking into what Dean would refer to as Angel Jail, he immediately took off for the bunker hopeful that he would find Sam who wasn't far to broken.

Sam.

Then he thought of Sam; Sam was probably with Dean when Metatron killed him, he probably held Dean's body in his arms begging for his brother to stay with him. He was probably crying his eyes out, wishing there was something he could have done for his brother but he was helpless.

* * *

Cas appeared in the bunker, standing a whiles behind Sam who was drowning himself in alcohol; he looked exactly like Dean did all the times he lost Sam. Cas reached his hand out wanting to put it on Sam's shoulder but he just let it hover slightly above the man's shoulder. Cas wanted to say something, he wanted to tell him something reassuring, to help ease the pain but it would do no good.

When Cas was a human, he'd realize just how much words could mean so little. People would tell him again and again, 'he would be okay.' 'Life would get better' but they never truly meant it. Human would just tell each other kind words when the other needed comfort, they acted like they meant it but no one ever did.

He wouldn't do that to Sam.

He wouldn't stand there before the younger man and tell a lie that he wanted so desperately to believe. Instead, Cas when to the room in where Dean's cold body was now laying.

Cas walked in, starring at what was once his best friend's body; the room was cold and alone. The air was still and cold; the atmosphere didn't know how to react to a body. He should have been use to this. Cas had seen dead bodies since the dawn of man, he'd watch bodies be created from something new and then eventually over time, the heart couldn't hold on anymore; the bodies would give out. Though Cas had only ever watched this happen, he'd never cared about one with such a flame that it hurt to see the broken shattered shell that was once a person.

He wanted to touch Dean, to make sure that this was real but he couldn't. He knew that it was just be cold. He felt the cold air around him and the overwhelming sadness that surrounded Dean's body but something else was there. Something that he hadn't felt in a long; it was something unknown to him. it was like the heat of a fire but yet the cold chill of ice all mixed together, he hadn't felt something like this since...

Meg.

Something was here, something evil; Sam was followed. A demon was going to attack, Sam was vulnerable this was the perfect time to do it. You couldn't have chosen a better time than now to attack. He was panicking, they would be in danger but what was he suppose to do? He couldn't get Sam to battle up after he just lost his brother.

He walked out of the room, quickly but the feeling was gone. He stood still trying to find the feeling again but there was nothing. He walked back into the room and there it was.

It was like the feeling was only around Dean.

Something wasn't right. Dean would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

He walked towards him, reached his hand out to touch the man's chest; he was cautious at first scared to touch him but he was going to bring him back, he needed to touch him.

Cas carefully put his hand on the man's chest but he gasped, immediately pulling his hand away from Dean's body.

"Dean?" Cas in a fearful voice 'No, that's not right."

He reached his hand out to touch him again but immediately pulled his hand from the body.

"It's quite an amazing feeling, huh?' Crowley said walking into the room

"What did you do?" Cas shouted at him with tears in his eyes

"I gave him life."

"You killed him."

Cas knew what would happen, Sam would be on his way trying to make a deal with Crowley but there would be no possibility of a deal.

* * *

Sam dropped the match into the bowl, a small explosion happened and smoke arose from the bowl. He sits nervously for a few seconds, biting his lip; his eyes quickly scoured the room awaiting the arrival of Crowley. He grabbed the small glass cup that was placed next to him and he took another swig of alcohol, while tears streamed down his face.

"Damn it, Crowley!" Sam shouted out loud

"Sir, Sam Winchester has been trying to summon you for four hours straight."

"Yes, I know. He's bargaining everything for Dean." Crowley said in a low voice "If he'd wait a little longer, he's see his brother is far from dead, the poor moose has never been that smart"

* * *

Cas left thw bunker in a hurry, leaving Crowley there to do god knows what. He didnt know what to think, this was Dean. The man he'd sacrificed everything for was no longer a man. He didnt know if he could look at the man the same, the only demon he'd known was Meg and even she he barely liked. He would criticize her for being a demon, he'd look down on her; he didnt want to do that Dean. Dean didn't deserve that, he was a good man meaning he'd be a good demon. He'd stand by his and Sam's side, willingly to fight the newly found evil without a question.

Evil. That made him think twice, Dean had taken pride in himself that he wasnt evil. That amongst all odds he was one of the good guys but he couldnt say he was a good guy anymore. No matter what he would do, every morning when he looked into the mirror he would see a monster, a demon; a bad guy. There wouldnt be even a tiny piece of the man he was once before. He'd see a demon and nothing more.

Cas didnt know what to say, would Dean accept his newly found life or would he immediately reject it? Cas wants to help, Dean stood by his side for years; when became God and let the leviathians out he was still there. He never gave up on him. Cas would do the same, he wasn't going to give up on Dean. He was going to do everything he could to keep Dean from harming himself or Sam.

Because in his mind...

Dean Winchester wasnt suppose to die.


End file.
